A Very Drunk Eijun
by Littlepup44
Summary: Maybe, maybe not. Who knows... good story?
1. Chapter 1

_\- I do not own Ace of Diamond or it's characters..._

Maybe it was the way his leg lifted off the ground and how his arm bulged in preparation... or maybe it was the gleam in his eyes.. with that stupid grin on his face.

Miyuki had been struggling... yes I know, how could Miyuki of all people... struggle? Well it's like this. A certain brunette decides to come over... well lets put it like this. Eijun; Seido's loud-mouthed, high-spirited, obnoxious south-paw pitcher stumbled into Miyuki's dorm room drunk... An exasperated, panic stricken Kuramochi behind him... who yelled/whispered harshly at Eijun to shut up... The scene caused dread to settle in Miyuki as Kuramochi explained that Eijun consumed Chuhai... a lot of it and got wasted, not knowing it was an alcoholic drink.

"Alright..." Miyuki sighed, running a hand through his hair before resting it under his chin to think. A drunk Eijun... a drunk Eijun... A..- Miyuki stared as Eijun squealed happily at Kuramochi who irritatedly tried shushing him but Eijun only narrowed his eyes swaying dramatically before putting a finger to his lips... making a very loud and wet 'SHHHHHH!' sound. They were so screwed...

"Sawamura!" Miyuki whispered firmly, horror coming over him as a drooling, staggering Eijun turned to look at him curiously, eyes drooping and dilated. "Uh... stop it." Miyuki said, unsure of himself as Eijun continued to stare quietly yet unstable on his feet.

As the silemce dragged on, Miyuki began to sweat at the feeling of being very uncomfortable... then Eijun changed. His eyes got wide, and his eye brows raised, lips contorting harshly together as he pointed at Miyuki then looked at Kuramochi. "LOOOOK.. IT'S MIYUKI!" Eijun said, flabbergasted... Kuramochi face-palmed then groaned while Miyuki quickly slapped his hand over Eijun's wet mouth. "Ugh!" He grunted disgustedly, pulling Eijun over to sit down on the bed... angrily wiping the spit all over Eijun's body. How revulting...

"Well... I'ma go... seeya!" Kuramochi said quickly, dashing out of the room but Miyuki went after him, poking his head out to yell at his retreating form. "Kuramochi! Get back here!" He hissed quietly but Kuramochi either didn't hear him or just ignored his call... soon Miyuki was wrestling with Eijun who whined repeatedly to go outside.

"No! Sawamura, go sit down!" Miyuki snapped, pushing Eijun's face back with his hand and Eijun stumbled backwards, falling onto his butt with a loud 'thump!'. Miyuki made a face as the loud noise echoed throughout the dorms, holding his breath as everything got quiet... No one seemed too bothered about the noise... Miyuki guessed, letting out a gust of breath before looking to where Eijun had fallen... but he wasn't there.

Panic filled Miyuki as his eyes went in all directions, twisting around to find Eijun noisily opening drawrs to empty it out with soft giggles. The catcher sighed, walking towards the pitcher to snag his arm and guide him to the bed. "Let goooooo..." Eijun whimpered, smacking Miyuki's hand. "Bad boy, bad!" A hiccup then followed, earning an irritated sigh from Miyuki who placed Eijun onto the bed... Eijun bounced a little and a smile graced his lips as he continued to bounce up and down. "WEEEEEEE-!" Eijun's glee was cut off as Miyuki slapped another hand over his lips.

"Stop it, Eijun, you have to be quiet or we'll get in a lot of trouble." Miyuki snapped, glaring at the buzzed teenager who just glared back at him then proceeded to be loud by screaming in his hand. "Stop it! Look, do you like baseball?" Miyuki asked seriously and Eijun got quiet and looked at him, so Miyuki took his hand off his mouth. "If you don't be quiet and be a good little pitcher, then-"

"I am not liffle!" Eijun declared and Miyuki winced... waving his hands apologetically. "Okay okay..." But Eijun continued to glare at him, poking out his bottom lip and crossing his arms... ugh.. oh God's of dignity and pride... please forgive me. "You're a super... deluxe pitcher." Miyuki said with a grimace and Eijun grinned, pointing to himself happily with his eyes closed.

Miyuki rolled his eyes. "Anyways... if you don't be quiet Eijun... you can't pitch anymore." Miyuki said, frowning at the young pitcher as his eyes bulged from his head.

"Nooooooo." Eijun groaned, lunging forward to hug Miyuki's lower torso and the catcher stiffened, flailing his arms before falling onto Eijun and onto the bed where he hit his head harshly on the wall. "Ahhh... ouch ouch." Miyuki groaned, rubbing his head furiously.

"Yay! Miyuki sleep with Eijun." Eijun's sake breath blasted him in his ear, his voice startling him to look his way. The close vicinity made Miyuki tense and alarm flashed through him. Red flag...

"Um... no, Sawamura, sleep with Sawamura." Miyuki muttered, quickly getting up as Eijun moved in closer, causing Miyuki to hit his head on the bunk bed above him. "Ugh!" He grunted, holding the pounding spot with soft whines.

"You okay Miyuki-kun?" Eijun whimpered softly, putting his smaller hand onto his head, making Miyuki quickly scoot away on the far side of the bed before trying to escape being on the bed altogether. "NOOO!" Eijun squealed, latching himself on Miyuki to pull him back.

He twisted and wiggled "Let me go Sawamura, stop it, let me..-!" He yelled uncaringly but Eijun dragged him back onto the bed where they both began to wrestle... Miyuki kicked him off, breathing heavily as he watched the recovering boy cautiously.

"It's not nice to hit..." Eijun stuttered, stumbling on the messed up sheets before sitting down boredly to rest. The catcher still panted from exertion, calming his pounding heart as fear began to subside... Who knew... Sawamoron was so strong? Miyuki thought, relaxing a little but it was short lived as a giggling Eijun launched back into attention, knocking Miyuki onto his back.

Startled, Miyuki quickly tried to get up but Eijun pushed his shoulders down with his hands, straddling his hips inbetween his legs. "I gotcha!" He giggled happily at the horror stricken Miyuki who was now held down by his own paralysis of rising fear but Eijun paid it no mind as his arms came up under his armpits and over his shoulders, he snuggled into Miyuki's chest... but as Eijun's body brushed his it aroused his raging, teenage hormones. "Mmm, Miyu-kun is waaarrrrmmmm." He sighed happily, burrying his face in the crook of Miyuki's sweaty neck.

He had to get out of here... this was not good... not good at all. Miyuki suddenly began to struggle... but as he did, something brushed the front of his pants and the reaction sent a shuddering jolt through his entire being. That was the last straw... gathering all his strength, Miyuki pushed Eijun who squealed in surprise before tumbling down onto the floor.

Miyuki sat up quickly and took large gulps of breaths, eyes wide and fearful... did Sawamura just... turn him on? Something then caught Miyuki's attention... the sound of soft snoring and he sighed in relief, falling back onto the bed in exhaustion.

The sound of Maezono coming into the room sent him on alert... getting up slowly to the look of confusion on Zono's and Kimura's face at the messy room, the messed up bed sheets, and the snoring Eijun who lay face first on the floor, drool pooling around him... "Please.. don't ask." Miyuki sighed, wrapping himself up in his blanket, turning his body so his back was facing the two boys.

And that's how Miyuki's struggle started... and he now wondered how he'll get over it.. if he ever does.

 _\- So should I make this a story or no..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Well that's odd, I never knew I was going to get reviews on this. But thank you so much! It's been so long that I really don't have any desire to continue it but when I get back into the series I'll definitely consider moving forward with this story._

 _I've been thinking on a good story to write up recently and it'll be coming soon! I've just been so busy irl but now I have time to write up any story I want. Anywas... thank you once more... my three reviews I have... xD_

 _Please stay tuned!_

 _xoxo_


End file.
